


What means to have Power

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: Magical Wars [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Aomine is Aomine, Gen, akashi and kuroko are cousins, and akashi is a caring asshole, kisedai united even with going to different schools, kuroko is OP, kuroko is a manipulative little shit, not everyone is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi Seijuro is never willing to risk the safety of any within his inner circle that was Kiseki.<br/>However, he could go to great lengths to assure that the rogues in Seirin were assimilated to them, or at least, that untamed Tiger they had.<br/>Because, if anything, keeping the world in balance was important to him, even if the world called him a monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What means to have Power

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a two-shot for a friend, as thanks for being an amazing person. Then the AU exploded and made me think, why not, let's do some character development.  
> End notes are different terms appearing, and a bit of insight to the universe.

"Tetsuya. Do you understand the dangers you've put yourself into?"

"Someone had to do it, Seijuro!"

The redhead let out a sigh. He hated arguing with his cousin, but he couldn't help it. Kuroko had enrolled to Seirin, just to keep a close eye on the Mages, Familiars, and others that probably would join there. He was willing to do it by himself, however, he was sent to Rakuzan, which made things unnecessarily complicated. After their senpai, Nijimura, needed to leave temporarily for personal reasons, he entrusted leadership of Teiko to Akashi, who already had his hands full with Kiseki. Now that he had to go to Kyoto....

"Never mind." he was quick to change the topic. "What have you found out?"

Kuroko takes a deep breath. "They have a strong Clairvoyant, Aida Riko, an Observer, Izuki Shun, and an Elementalist, Hyuuga Juunpei."

Akashi thinks. "This Aida Riko... Do you think she might be related to Aida Kagetora?"

"It's possible." he gives his honest reply. "There's a new guy joining as well. He has strong _Cardia._ He's probably a Shifter."

Akashi's eyes, who were focusing on the papers in front of him, met with Kuroko's in an instant. "How much control does this Shifter have over his abilities?"

Kuroko hesitates not for a single second. "He might be worse than Aomine-kun." At the mention of his name, Aomine snores heavily as if to say _no, I'm not that uncontrollable_ but if he was awake, he'd had to face Akashi listing a hundred reasons he's lucky Akashi even considered loosing that magical leash on him.

"An untamed Shifter and no Puppeteer to put him in line?" Akashi mutters to himself. "I should intervene."

"Seijuro, that's too greedy, even for you." Kuroko scolds him, but Seijuro only smiles.

"On the contrary," he replies, "cousin dearest. The greatest rule among us is to stay under the radar, and not mix people into it. Can you imagine what will happen if that Shifter lost his control?"

The azure-eyed teen can imagine it: flesh, blood, and chaos. He's been told that by Aomine who, as a kid, almost destroyed a small village. Aomine had practiced hard when Akashi took him in. Plus he was grateful that Akashi has downgraded the _Lumen Chain_ spell he had put on him. An incredible compromise on the younger's part.

"What has their Clairvoyant figured about your powers?"

"She knows I'm an Illusionist." he admitted. "And, that it's connected to my _Cardia._ She couldn't see my Vena, though."

"How so?"

"She thinks it's not strong, or in large amounts enough to support strong magic."

"Good work on covering your Vena, Tetsuya." he congratulated him.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere."

"It's not flattery, but the truth." he claims, and pauses for a moment. "What's his name? The Shifter's, I mean."

"Kagami Taiga."

Akashi lets out a sigh, this time, it's because he has reached a conclusion to his plan. "We'll be doing this tonight, then. Daiki."

"Shut up, Akashi. I'm sleeping now."

"I'm not repeating myself, Daiki."

"Fine! What's the plan then?"

"I'll have you challenge him in combat."

"Eh? What for?"

It's Kuroko that answers his questions. "You're both Shifters, Aomine-kun. It makes sense for you two to face against each other."

"Fine.  But I expect you to do something about that lease you have on me." the tanned teen complains.

"Go on like this, Daiki, and I'll put _Lumen Chain_ back on you." Akashi threatens and the taller of the three doesn't say anything more. He knows that, if Akashi so wished, his golden left eye could just kill him in the most painful way.

"Seijuro, Aomine-kun, please stay under my _Umbra Shield_ for as long possible." Kuroko asks as they leave, being swallowed by the night.

 

-//-

 

Kagami Taiga expected to meet with Kuroko, not with this stranger that seemed to blend into the night. He had introduced himself as Aomine Daiki, and he already knew his name, even if that was the first time they met.

He barely dodged when a _panther_ , of all things, jumped against him. It was sudden, however, a moment was enough to allow him to take on his own animal form, which was, ironically, or fittingly, that of a tiger.

It was a fierce battle, but Kagami could tell Aomine was more experienced than he was. He knew where to hit, and when. Both were using their instincts, sure, but there was something _off_ about the Panther-shifter. It was as if someone, or something, had some restrain over his opponent.

_"That's enough, Daiki."_

What was that?

**_"Daiki. Luna, Revert."_** he can hear a command. He watches, bewildered, as his challenger is forced to return to his human form. Behind him stand two shorter teens, one of them with red hair similar to a sunset and brighter than his own, with piercing eyes of ruby and amber. The other is way familiar.

"Kuroko?" he asks, confused. "What's the meaning of this?"

"We have a proposition for you, Kagami Taiga." he hears the other redhead say. "Join us."

This made the Tiger-shifter more confused as before. "Who is us?"

"Kiseki."

Of course he's heard of Kiseki, mainly from Hyuuga-senpai. They're supposed to be a group that gathers all kinds of magic-users for their own, secretive goals.

"Kuroko, how could you! How could you betray us to Kiseki!" he accuses.

"That's cruel, Kagami-kun. I'm one of the _founders_ of Kiseki." the teal-haired teen reveals, turning to his companion. "Akashi-kun?" Said person's eyes seemed lifeless for a moment, but the calling snapped him back to reality.

"He has no idea, huh..." he mutters to himself.

Kuroko was quick to explain. "What Akashi-kun means is that you have limited control over your abilities; you need someone to teach you, and Riko-san can't do that."

"She's a strong Clairvoyant, she can show me how to work with it!"

Akashi shakes his head in disapproval. "But a Clairvoyant can't help you if you lose control of yourself, and from what I see, that tends to happen often. What you need is a Puppeteer to force you to obedience, when it happens."

"Isn't it considered forbidden magic, though? Since it's about controlling someone's mind? Besides, where am I supposed to find one?"

"I'm a Puppeteer, as well as a Clairvoyant." the shorter redhead reveals.

"That's not possible, no one can have two dominant kinds of magic in them!"

"That might be true for me and you, Bakagami, but not them." Aomine is quick enough to say. "Our skills are almost completely dependent on our _Cardia_. However, both Akashi and Kuroko are high-bred. Not only they have enough _Vena_ to access one Grand House each; they've practiced and developed their _Cardia_ to gain access to a second."

"What are you blubbering about?"

"What Aomine-kun is trying to say is that Akashi-kun and I were born by parents who also had access to powerful magic as well. That's our _Vena,_ inherent magic. However, by working hard, we managed to gain _Cardia_ , as well."

Kagami didn't pay that attention to Kuroko's explanations, though. He was too busy having a staring contest with Akashi; neither did so much as blink, until the moment the shorter of the two broke the eye contact.

"I have it." he announced.

_What happened? Had Akashi dived into his mind without him realising?_ "What?"

"Your _Penates_ name. I couldn't have asked you, because you didn't even know what that is, so I searched myself." he replies with a chuckle.

"Akashi-kun?"

"It's amusing... You'll pair up nicely with Daiki, as well.. **Diana.** "

The use of that name made him feel strange. It was something he failed to describe, or understand; it was as if a thin thread weaved its way to connect the two of them.

"What do you say, then? Will you join us?"

He didn't have to think of it twice. If Akashi had a way to control him from going berserk, and Kuroko seemed to trust him, so he could try to do the same. So, he nods, and the three of them, Kuroko, Aomine, and Akashi smile at him, showing him the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko calls Akashi by name whenever they are alone or around other Kiseki members. The two of them grew up together, after all. (Fun fact: Akashi used to call Kuroko Tetsu-nii.)
> 
> Vena: Inborn magic, the magic energy one is born with. Those born with great amounts of Vena have access to more powerful magic.  
>  Cardia: Gained magic, the magic energy one gains through mostly physical, but also mental exercise. Shifters carry the largest amounts of Cardia, balancing their lack of Vena.  
>  Clairvoyant: A Mage who can 'see' another's skills and abilities. Depending on if it's influenced by Vena or Cardia, it has different influence on the users. Known Clairvoyants: Aida Kagetora, Aida Riko, Akashi Seijuro.  
>  Observer: Not much is known about them apart from being exceptionally useful in team fights. Known Observers: Izuki Shun, Takao Kazunari.  
>  Elementalist: As the name implies, someone who has control over the elements of nature, usually no more than two of them. Known Elementalists: Hyuuga Junpei, Sakurai Ryou.  
>  Shifter: A name for those who possess an Animal Spirit. Some don't consider them as Mages. They have limited Vena, but the high amounts of Cardia remedy that. Known Shifters: Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga.  
>  Conjurer: A person who can seemingly create an object out of thin air, or summon a Familiar. Summoning takes an incredible toll on the Conjurer, so they tend to be less physically adept than others. Known Conjurers: Kuroko Tetsuya.  
>  Illusionist: A Mage who tampers with someone's senses. Illusion magic is in progress of being fully illegalised. Known Illusionists: Kuroko Tetsuya, Mayuzumi Chihiro.  
>  Puppeteer: A Mage who can tamper with others' minds. Puppeteering is the only form of magic that's illegal internationally, as it's considered unethical, and Puppeteers are hunted down as criminals. Akashi Masaomi has been frequently accused and led to Court as one.
> 
> High-bred: Someone born with both parents being Mages. They're guaranteed to have large amounts of Vena, and usually inherit one of their parents' Magic.  
>  Penates: The Patron Gods of the Roman era, it's believed that the Penates works as a 'magic name', and your powers are related to your Penates.  
>  Known Penates: Nyx, goddess of night (Kuroko Tetsuya), Diana, goddess of the hunt (Kagami Taiga), Luna, goddess of the Moon (Aomine Daiki), Fortuna, goddess of Luck (Haizaki Shougo), Janus, the two-faced god of beginnings and transitions, the beginning and ending of conflict (Akashi Seijuro).
> 
> Umbra Shield (Shield of Darkness): One of Kuroko's strongest spells, it allows him to conceal another's presence, as well as his (Illusion).  
>  Lumen Chain (Chain of Light): Akashi's most powerful Puppeteering spell, it allows him to forcefully take control of a person's mind, on condition he knows their Penates, and has no range limit, unlike most magic.


End file.
